eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Just Duet
''Just Duet ''is a segment that premiered on 1 February 2016 and concluded on 7 May 2016. It is a singing competition for aspiring singers who are between 15 to 25 years old. Unlike ordinary singing contests, the segment provided its contestants an opportunity to perform a duet with a well-known and respected local singer with the use of a split screen method. Beginning in the semifinal rounds, the competitors performed live with the celebrity partners for the rest of the competition. The segment received its inspiration from the Sing! Karaoke mobile application by app developer Smule, which allows fans to perform a duet with their favorite musicians. The app allows celebrity singers to record videos singing one half of a duet, leaving space for fans to record their own contributions then share the results online. The app became viral after Grammy-winning pop artist Jessie J recorded a duet video for her song "Flashlight", which was used by millions of people on the mobile application. Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. She was paired with singer and actress Julia Anne San Jose. Overview Registration and audition The singing contest was open to amateur and professional singers who would like to get a chance to perform with some of the country's famous and well-respected singers using a split-screen method. It was open to individuals who are between 16 and 25 years old with excellent stage presence and vocal skills. Daily rounds The celebrity partners were randomly selected for them in the daily round. A prerecorded performance of the celebrity partner was played on a large digital screen while the contestant was performing live onstage. A light indicated the competitor's turn to sing during the duet performance. JuST DUET 16-25 years old 20,000 pesos winning daily Weekly finals - top 3 >>> 50,000 pesos Allan, Ryan, Pia, Pauleen, judges Allan K, Patricia, Aicelle Santos In order to accomplish this, the performances of the celebrity singers for several songs are prerecorded in a recording studio way before the competition's live shows. The prerecorded performances include gaps where the celebrity sings parts of the song and pause in other parts in order to give the contestant a chance to show off their singing skills. The celebrity singer may also change her pitch so they will be able to perform a harmony. These canned performances are used until the semi-finals. The live shows include a large digital screen where the prerecorded performances of the celebrities will be played. A celebrity partner is randomly chosen for each competitor in the daily live shows. The song is also randomly selected. The competitors and their celebrity partners will then perform a duet performance using the split screen method. One of the canned performances of the celebrity is played on the digital screen alongside the live performance of the contestant. A light will indicate the competitor's turn to sing during the duet performance. The daily winners then advance to the weekly elimination finals where they are further narrowed down for the semi-finals of the competition. In the semi-finals, contestants must compete against each other by forming a trio with a random celebrity partner using the split screen method. For each performance, two contestants are randomly paired with a celebrity to form a musical trio. The song is also randomly chosen by the digital screen. A prerecorded performance of their celebrity partner is played in the digital screen alongside the live performances of the two competitors. The competitors are further narrowed down for the qualifying rounds of the competition. In the qualifying rounds, the contestants are given the opportunity to personally meet and actually perform a live duet with one of the celebrity singers of the competition. The celebrity partner and the song are randomly selected for each contestant. The contestants are further narrowed down to nine contestants for the grand finals of the competition. In the week-long grand finals, either two or three contestants are paired with each of the four celebrity partners. Every day, there is one celebrity who must perform a duet with each of the grand finalists whom he or she is paired with. the winners of the daily grand finals are announced at the end of the week. The contestants are further narrowed down to five contestants for the ultimate championship of the competition. The ultimate grand finals or the championship of the competition occurred on 7 May 2017. The celebrity partner of each of the five competitors have already been picked in advance. For the last time, the contestants must perform a duet with their celebrity partners in order to win the contest. Twenty-five-year-old Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. She was paired with singer and actress Julia Anne San Jose. Mackie Cao received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Competition Daily rounds Week of 1 February–6 February Week of 8 February–13 February Week of 16 February–22 February Week of 23 February–6 February Grand Finals The week-long grand finals took place on April 25–28, 2017. Each day, one celebrity must perform a duet with each of the grand finalists whom he or she is paired with. The winners of each showdown are announced at the end of the week. Championship The championship or the ultimate grand finals of the competition occurred on 7 May 2017. Each of the five grand finalists are paired with celebrity singers whose rise to fame can be traced back from singing contests on television. The celebrity partners are 2006 Pinoy Pop Superstar ''first runner-up Aicelle Santos, 2003 ''Search for the Star in a Million ''third runner-up Christian Bautista, 2006 ''Popstar Kids ''finalist Julie Anne San Jose, and 2002 ''Star for a Night first runner-up Mark Bautista, and 2007 ''Pinoy Pop Superstar ''grand champion Maricris Garcia. Twenty-five-year-old Mackie Cao of Los Baños, Laguna was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. Celebrity Partners * Aegis * Rachel Alejandro * Ogie Alcasid * Barbie Almallbis * Dingdong Avanzado * Christian Bautista * Mark Bautista * Chad Borja * Ima Castro * Cooky Chua * Pilita Corrales * Eadha Cuadrado * Faith Cuneta * Rita Daniela * Glaiza De Castro * Claire Dela Fuente * Jenine Desiderio * Aia De Leon * Dulce * Bituin Escalante * Eva Eugenio * Frencheska Farr * Joey G. * Maricris Garcia * Janno Gibbs * Jeffrey Hidalgo * Jaya * Kuh Ledesma * Medwin * Luke Mejares * Lani Misalucha * Kitchie Nadal * Gino Padilla * Tina Paner * Jett Pangan * Imelda Papin * Duncan Ramos * Rannie Raymundo * April Boy Regino * Richard Reynoso * Julie Anne San Jose * Aicelle Santos * Aiza Seguerra * Top Suzara * Lloyd Umali * Regine Velasquez * Renz Verano * Jinky Vidal * Ivy Violan * Jonalyn Viray * Jessa Zaragoza * Nonoy Zuniga Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Singing Contests Category:Talent Contests Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:Music Competitions